


War of Guardians AU Storyline

by Causemufins



Series: War of Guardians, Miraculous Ladybug AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fanon Felix - Freeform, Frenemies, Gabriel knows Adrien is Chat Noir, Gen, Good Lila?, I still don't like Lila, Identity Reveal, Marinette's Parents know, Sort of? - Freeform, The Moon - Freeform, War of Guardians AU, emilie is alive, one-sided reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causemufins/pseuds/Causemufins
Summary: It started 175 or so years ago. He was just hungry. He reached for a miraculous. The cat miraculous. Soon it all went downhillEmilie is alive. Sabine knows about the miraculous. Adrien has friends, Marinette is alone. Gabriel is still Hawkmoth and......'Wait this script can't be right, it says Lila is nice.' ... 'But she's not!' ... 'No this is a horrible idea!' ... 'Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!'
Series: War of Guardians, Miraculous Ladybug AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. The new Origins of Ladybug and Hēi Māo

**Author's Note:**

> bwahahaha! everything you know has been flipped on it's head here. Read if you dare.

“Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes! You're going to be late for your first day back at school!”

Marinette finally woke up from her mother’s voice. “Got it mom! I’m coming!” She quickly got dressed and came down the stairs. “I bet you anything Chloé will be in my class again.”

“Four years in a row, is that possible?” Sabine asked her daughter.” 

“With my luck, of course she is.” Marinette rolled her eyes.  
  


“Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year. I'm sure everything will be just fine!” Sabine set a bowl of cereal in front of Marinette who quickly ate it. 

“Now here’s a box of macarons you can give to the class.” Tom said handing Marinette a box as he entered the room.

“Thank you Papa. I’m sure the class will love your baking. How’s the cake looking?”

“Amazing, but only thanks to the help of your amazing designs.” Tom gave Marinette a quick kiss. “Now have a good first day of school.”

Marinette said goodbye to her parents and grabbed her backpack before starting to walk to school.

  
  
  


Adrien was almost to the school when he heard Natalie’s voice call out to him. “Adrien, please reconsider!”

Adrien faced the assistant and glared at her. “No, it’s the start of the school year. I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that?”

“You know the answer to that question already Adrien.”

“Well have my father come and stop me for all I care. I’m going and no one can stop me.”

Just before Adrien could go into the school an old man collapsed in front of him and Adrien quickly helped the man up.

“Adrien! Get away from that stranger!” Nathalie scolded the blond. Adrien faced the assistant and neither of them noticed the old man slip a small box and a note into Adrien’s bag.

  
  
  


“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Chloé’s voice rang out in Bustier’s classroom. 

Marinette froze up slightly before looking at the door to the classroom, the mayor’s daughter standing there glaring at Marinette. “Move, you’re in my seat!”

“But this has always been my seat.” Marinette meekly spoke.

“It’s a new year, new seats, so why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? I need to be here for our other new student. And he wouldn’t want to sit near some nobody like you.”

Marinette didn’t feel like arguing, so she reluctantly moved seats to the next row over, but before she could sit down, the new girl stood up and faced Chloé. “Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?”

Chloé gave a quick laugh and looked to the redhead to her left. “Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our class this year. What are you gonna do, super newbie?”

“I’m sure your dad wouldn’t like to meet my mom.” The girl crossed her arms then whispered in Chloé’s ear making the blonde go pale.

“Whatever, I’m sure you’re bluffing.” Chloé replied, but didn’t look sure of her comment before sitting down.

By this point, Marinette had set her stuff down and was passing out the treats she had gotten. As she went to give one to her new seatmate, she tripped. Fortunately, the new girl caught the box with ease. “I’m sorry… I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to trip and then you almost got covered in macarons and-”

“It’s fine. I’ve dealt with people like that girl before. I handle it just as Majestia does. She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.” She pointed to Chloé. "That girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it.”

  
  


Adrien walked into the classroom for the first time. He greeted his teacher and sat in an available seat in the front row, right behind a girl eyeing him like he was candy.

  
  


A boy with blond hair walked into the classroom, catching Marinette’s eye. He greeted the teacher and sat right in front of Chloé who was swooning over the boy. “He’s joining our class?” The girl next to Marinette asked, looking skeptical.

  
  


Mendeleiev took attendance and then asked the students to get out their notebooks and begin to take notes. Adrien happily complied with the teacher’s request and started to write. He was surprised to see a small black box in his bag, but decided he would look at it later.

  
  


“Who is he?” Marinette asked, not recognizing the other new student.

“You don’t recognize famous teen model Félix. He’s like one of the most popular boys in Paris.” Speaking of which, I don’t think I gave you **my** name. It’s Lila.”

“I’m Marinette.” she replied, handing her new friend a macaron.

  
  


“So, you’re Adrien. What are you doing out of your house?” The girl sitting behind the blond whispered. When their teacher wasn’t looking, he replied.

“It’s school time. Family trouble or not, I’m here at school.”Adrien just as quietly replied.

The girl was silent for a moment before speaking up again. “That’s pretty brave. The name’s Alya. Alya Césaire.”

“Nice to meet you.” Adrien replied, smiling though she couldn’t see.

**Almost one hundred and seventy-five years ago. A kid was hungry. But he didn’t grab the peacock miraculous to aid him. He chose another. And that was all it took to drastically change the world. Or should we be saying… worlds.**

* * *

  
  


Between the start of the day and lunchtime, Marinette ran to the bathroom. She didn’t actually need to go, but when looking for her sketchbook, she saw a box. It was one she hadn’t seen in a while, and Marinette just had to know if it was what she believed it was. As soon as the designer knew she was alone, She pulled the box out and opened it. Suddenly from the box came a bright light, which floated out and dimmed to reveal a red kwami.

“Marinette!” the red kwami exclaimed when she opened her eyes.

Marinette stared at the kwami for a good five seconds before nearly screaming. “Tikki! Ah! Look I’m sorry! I swear I didn’t steal you and put you in my bag! You have to believe me!”

“It’s fine! Calm down Marinette. Your mom knows I’m here. She put me in your bag in the first place.”

Marinette’s mouth dropped. Tikki had belonged to her mom for years. When she first was told about Tikki, she was so happy to have a friend. The kwami was almost always by her mother’s side helping with the baking, but that explained why she wasn’t with Sabine that morning.

“But I thought you had to pass a test or something to earn a miraculous after… you know.”

Tikki looked sad for a few moments before nodding. “That’s true, but your mother has slowly been testing you in secret. You actually passed last week, but she thought it would be a nice surprise for your first day of school.”

Marinette gave a relaxed sigh. “Yeah, thanks Tikki, but I have actually made a friend this year! Her name is Lila!”

“That’s amazing Marinette.” Tikki exclaimed. “You’ll have to video chat with her so I can meet her!”

Marinette stopped smiling to look concerned. “But, you’re supposed to stay hidden, aren’t you?”

“Well, yes,” the Kwami agreed. “But cameras and microphones can’t actually record us, so they’re safe.”

“Alright. I’ll ask her after class. Wait! I need to get back to class!” Marinette quickly opened her bag, letting Tikki fly in. Then, she took a deep breath and officially put on the earrings from the box. Taking a look at them on her in the mirror, she readied herself and went back to class.

When Marinette sat down, Lila leaned over and whispered to her. “What was that about?”

“Um, I was going to the bathroom, you know wh-”

But Lila cut Marinette off. “You did not look like you needed the bathroom. Something else was up. What was it?”

Marinette glanced at the front of the classroom to their teacher before looking back to Lila. “I’ll tell you at lunchtime, okay?”

Lila paused to think about it before nodding and turning back to focus on class. Marinette did the same and went back to taking notes. It didn’t take long before class was over for lunch and the two girls sat at a table. “Alright, so what was your trip to the bathroom about?”

“Well, so my mom has this one family heirloom, she has it on her almost all the time, so when I was grabbing something else out of my bag, I saw it in there and panicked so I wanted to call her to figure out what happened. Turns out it was a gift for me.”

Lila perked up at that. “Oh really, may I see?” She leaned closer hoping to see whatever it was, but instead, Marinette stood up.

“Um, actually I need to run home for lunch. Besides, it’s important enough I might want to leave it home. I don’t know why my mom even left it in my bag in the first place. I mean, what If I lost it and had no idea?”

Lila shrugged, looking a little disappointed. “I guess you’re right. Maybe you can show me some other time.”

“That could work.” Marinette agreed. “I’ll see you after lunch!”

It didn’t take long for Marinette to run back home. She just left the school, turned right, took another right at the corner, crossed the street, and there was her family’s bakery. Looking through the shop window, she could see her mother at the register. Marinette was a little nervous about talking with her mom. She was glad to be trusted with Tikki, but what if her mother learned about how close her new friend had gotten to seeing them and took them away. Then she’d be her normal self and Lila wouldn’t like her again because for all she knows it was magic from the miraculous that made Lila like her.

Then her mother noticed her through the window and waved for her to come in. Marinette couldn’t back out now and reluctantly went inside. “Hi Maman.”

“Hello Marinette. How has your first day been so far?”

“You gave me Tikki.”

Sabine’s smile grew just a little bit. “So you found my gift.”

“Mom! Why didn’t you wait until now? What if someone was the miraculous or Tikki?!”

“Marinette, you have had enough bad days. Having Tikki improved it a little. If you’re not wearing them, it only helps a little bit, but I noticed you were less clumsy as you left.”

Marinette had to agree, but she still needed to clarify how little it helped. “So, if I made a new friend finally, it wouldn’t be because of the miraculous?”

“Of course not Marinette. Possibly it just made them more likely to approach you, but not to make them be your friend. You did that on your own.”

That made Marinette a little happier. “Thank you Maman, I needed to hear that.”

Sabine hugged her daughter. “Of course. Now, how about we feed you some lunch.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was lunchtime and Mendeleiev had finished her lesson. Adrien was the first out of the classroom, followed shortly by Nino who was talking with Alya. Adrien went to grab his lunch from his bag but his hand bumped into something else. It wasn’t one of his books and it wasn’t any of his pens or pencils, so he grabbed whatever it was and pulled it out. It was a small jewelry box. He had been so wrapped up in the lesson, the had forgotten about finding it earlier. “Nino, if you were gonna propose, you should have given me the ring yourself.”

Nino smiled. “Ah but Adrien alas and alack your status is too high for a peasant like me to ask for your hand.” The two boys laughed for a moment before Nino turned a bit more serious. “But seriously dude. That’s not from me. Maybe your mom?”

Adrien shook his head. “Can’t be. I packed my own bag and it wasn’t there. She of course couldn’t get close to my bag and neither Nathalie or Mom Two got close enough to it. There was an old man this morning I helped. It might have been his. Great, he probably lost it and I don’t know where he stays.”

“Well, you could make a found poster asking for the owner.” Alya suggested. “You would have to know what it looks like first though.”

Adrien nodded. “Good idea Alya.” And then he opened it.

The trio shielded their eyes as a bright green orb of light appeared in front of them, coming out of the box. Within a few seconds, the light was going and replaced with a floating black cat. Nino was the first to look again and his jaw dropped. “Duuuuude. No way. That’s the cat kwami.”

Alya and Adrien then looked up at Nino’s comment. “My name is actually Plagg. What have you got to eat? I smell some cheese.”

“Hell no!” Alya spoke up. “You’re not having my cheese. Milk your own goat.”

Plagg sighed. “Oh how I miss other cheeses. It’s times like these I wish we weren’t up here. Feels like only yesterday we lived on a normal planet.”

“Man.” Nino said in awe. “You remember way back then?”

“Remember? I thought they were supposed to teach you kids this stuff. I’m part of the reason it happened. Now if Tikki’s chosen wasn’t such a stick in the mud, things would be different.”

The trio had more questions which Plagg only really half answered, leaving them more confused. Eventually the kwami convinced Adrien to put the ring on. They all went to lunch and Alya reluctantly gave up some of her cheese to Plagg in return for some of Adrien’s food. 

A few of the other students that Adrien already knew greeted him during their break and asked how he was. They took up his attention, especially since so many of them were in awe of his kwami and miraculous. Because of this, he didn’t notice someone in the background. Or make that two someones. A girl with long pitch black hair was being bullied. She was told she was ugly, useless, and shouldn’t even be wasting air so many others need. Then the bully threw a lunch tray into the girl, leaving her a mess. The bully walked away, leaving the girl crying all alone. No one was there to warn her as a dark butterfly flew through a wall towards her, landing on a gold flower bracelet she wore on her wrist.

“Wallflower. I am Hawkmoth. These bullies have hurt you for too long, telling you how you aren’t special. But I can give you the power to show them how you can be better than them. All I ask in return is for you to bring the Cat miraculous to me as well as Adrien Agreste.”

“Yes Hawkmoth.”


	2. The First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now what will we do about Wall Flower?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is now private because of the fanfic pocket reader or whatever it is since private fics don't seem to show up there.

Adrien was just chatting with his friends when he felt something around his leg. He tried shaking whatever was touching him off, but instead it tightened. A moment later he was hanging upside down with a large vine wrapped around his ankle.

“Great, he’s at it already?” Plagg said, not surprised in the slightest. “Just say my name and claws out. Cataclysm makes the next thing your ring hand touch be destroyed and you got five minutes. Got it kid?”

Alya and Nino didn’t hear Plagg since first of all, they were busy trying to free Adrien and second Plagg was up in the air next to the blond. But Adrien did at least hear the kwami and a moment later he yelled out “Plagg! Claws out!” Followed shortly by “Cataclysm!”

The vine around Adrien’s leg turned to black dust and crumbled. From across the room there was a screech which caught the new hero’s attention. Standing in the corner was a girl with bright green hair, dark green clothes, pure red eyes, thin dark markings on her arms going up to her face, and a thorny vine wrapping around her. “Let me guess, you’re the one causing these problems. Why?”

“I will do as Hawkmoth asks so we can both obtain what we want.” The girl spoke.

“Hawkmoth, huh? And what is it that he wants?”

“You.” She simply answered before vines burst out of the ground and attacked Adrien.

The blond winced as one of them hit him, he blocked another, hearing a beeping noise coming from his hand, reminding him of Plagg’s five minute warning. “Moths are similar to butterflies, right? Guess I should have expected this. Tell my dad to leave me alone flower girl.”

“The name is Wall Flower.” She growled at Adrien, making the vines writhe angrily, but also stop from attacking.

“Nah, I think flower girl suits you more. I mean, you don’t look like you’re part wall after all.”

“Stop making fun of me!” Wall Flower yelled, still no vines attacking. “You’re as bad as those bullies!”

Adrien didn’t stop. It was his only way to make sure he was safe. Soon other students chimed in as well just as the blond turned back into himself. “Hey, cat guy, you’re back. What do I do?”

“First of all, the name’s Plagg. Second, you still fighting the plants?”

Adrien gave a nod. “Yeah, they’re being controlled by some girl. She said something about helping my dad, but called him Hawkmoth.”

“Yeah yeah, butterfly miraculous. I know how it works, kid. Basically there’s an object this person has that you need to break. Out of it will come a butterfly thing which you need to cataclysm. After that, no more evil plants.”

  
  


Marinette was just enjoying her lunch with her mom when Tikki gave a gasp, concerning Sabine. “Tikki, is there a problem?”

“It’s Plagg. He’s the kwami of destruction, belongs to the black cat miraculous and… basically my partner for the longest time.”

“Alright, but what about him is causing a problem.” Sabine pressed slightly for answers.

Tikki looked up at Sabine with concerned and worried eyes. “His miraculous and a few others were lost after the battle of the miraculouses. We were sure they were gone forever, but I know he’s active.”

Sabine stood up, now much more serious. “Bù hǎo. I’m going to call the temple. Marinette, I didn’t expect this but… I need you to wear Tikki’s miraculous.”

Marinette nearly jumped out of her seat. “What?! Maman, you can’t be serious! What about you?!”

“Marinette, I’m much more experienced than you. And while that makes me a good fit for using Tikki, it also means that I am likely going to be needed at the temple because of what’s going on.”

“But Maman!” Marinette was starting to panic a bit. This was too much for her to handle all at once. “I don’t even know how to use the miraculous!”

Sabine clasped Marinette’s hands in her own. “I gave the miraculous to you because you are ready. You also have Tikki to guide you should you need help. I know, deep down, you can do this.”

“No, you’re wrong. I can’t! Here, just take the miraculous!” She pulled her hands away from her mother’s and went to grab the earrings. Sabine surprisingly took the earrings without trying to refuse them, to at least until she helped put them on Marinette herself.

“Marinette. I’m sure you’ll be a wonderful holder.” Sabine said before kissing her daughter’s forehead. “If anything you can at least try them out right now.”

Reluctantly, Marinette agreed and then transformed. When she was transforming, she thought of the one time she saw her mother using the miraculous. She then envisioned herself as her own version of that. Then she opened her eyes as her transformation finished and ran upstairs to look in a mirror. There she was, wearing a red bodysuit. She wore long black gloves as well as black boots of sorts as well as there being a ladybug symbol on her chest. There was a black band going around the suit around her thigh and the leg below that was covered with ladybug spots. Her pigtails were longer and keeping them tied were long black ribbons. Finally, covering her face was a red mask with a five dot pattern that matched her ladybug symbol.

When Marinette, now simply named Ladybug, came downstairs, Sabine smiled at her daughter. “You look wonderful, but I should expect that from a designer like you.

“Well I mostly based it off of how you look.” Marinette tried to convince her mom.

“Nonsense. You always put yourself down. I only had a simple red outfit and mask with black boots and gloves. This is more you.”

That put a slight smile on Marinette’s face. “Alright. So, I have a yo-yo for a weapon? She said just after noticing something clasped to the band on her thigh and taking it off.”

Sabine nodded. “Yes, and you can open it to have a simple guide on what being a Ladybug chosen gives you. Now remember, since you are younger, though you have various abilities, using them will drain Tikki and you. She will take most of the fatigue as you get used to the miraculous and at your age, it’s easier to bounce back from any side effects.”

“Wait, side effects?!” Marinette panicked “What kind of side effects? Am I going to die?!”

Sabine did her best to calm Marinette down. “It’s fine. When transforming, some energy is drawn from you into the miraculous to help it power you. As you are young, the miraculous has a time limit. It’s meant to ease you into safely using it without it taking too much energy that it harms you. As they were created when people didn’t live as long as they did now, at a certain point, the limit is removed since they believed by that time a user would be accustomed to the power at the time.”

Marinette zoned out for half of the long explanation, but managed to get the gist of it. “So basically I’m basically a young adult in training in terms of the past and if I push myself too much it could hurt me?”

Sabine nodded. “It’s a bit more simplified, but I can’t expect you to learn everything about using a miraculous in one day. Now, if we could see your abilities?”

Marinette opened the yo-yo and was surprised something so old seemed like a cellphone and upon testing it, she was glad it was also given a touch screen. She scrolled through the few options before finding a label marked ‘powers’ and tapped on it. It listed two of them, Lucky Charm and Miraculous Ladybugs. 

Sabine had moved to look at the yo-yo and was about to comment on something before she quickly paled. “Miraculous Ladybugs? Oh no.”

The designer quickly looked over her shoulder at her mother. “What do you mean ‘oh no’? What’s wrong?”

“It’s worse than I would have thought. That power is to help when the powers of other miraculouses cause destruction.”

“But if the other miraculous is supposed to be destruction, then what’s happening?!” Marinette asked, trying not to panic too much.

“I don’t know, which is another reason I need to go to the temple. I’ll see if my mother can come here. She knows about the miraculous and can help you while I’m away. Though she might be asked to the temple as well, her father is more likely to be called away. If he’s not there already.”

“Wait wait wait. Back up.” Marinette stopped her mother. “I thought you said he passed away.”

“No, holders of the miraculous have their lifespans lengthened. There are at least two holders I know of that were around during the Battle of the Miraculouses.”

“But that was over a hundred and fifty years ago!” Marinette was shocked. “Wait am I going to get that old?”

Sabine nodded. “Most likely. Originally it wasn’t much of a problem since people didn’t live as long, but now it’s not too surprising for someone to near 100. Now, back to the topic at hand. Could you possibly try Lucky Charm?”

Marinette wanted to continue the other conversation, but she just nodded and an egg timer was created in front of her. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

Her mother put a hand on her chin. “I’m not sure. It seems to already be set.”

The hero looked closer and saw that the timer was already ticking down. Sabine just stared while Marinette thought of something. “Maybe… Well you said that it’s supposed to fix things, and the other miraculous is destruction, so maybe it’s supposed to tell me when to use the other power?”

The woman’s eyes lit up at Marinette’s suggestion. “That might be it.”

Then there was a beeping from the earrings. “What’s that noise? That’s not the timer, right?”

“It’s the earrings. Since you’ve used one of the powers, most of the energy that holds the transformation up has been used, so you’ll change back. It should have used only enough that you’ll be able to use your other ability as long as you don’t go running around.”

Marinette frowned a little and sat down to just watch the timer tick down. It took a couple minutes until the earrings had gotten down to just two spots. The timer went off causing Marinette to jump up as the second last dot disappeared. Quickly she pulled out the guide in her yo-yo to figure out how to activate miraculous ladybug and proceeded to follow the instructions. The timer changed into millions of ladybugs that were glowing pink which proceeded to burst out of the nearby window. Both Marinette and Sabine rushed to the window as the magical bugs flew into the sky. They watched as they went up, further and further into the sky until they couldn’t be seen anymore.

“Could it have been a plane?” Sabine questioned, knowing that they shouldn’t have gone up like that if it were fixing something elsewhere on the Earth.

Then there was a glow as Marinette changed back to herself, Tikki reappearing and looking very tired. Sabine caught the kwami and gave them a macaron which they quickly devoured. Marinette felt a little tired as well, but definitely not as tired as Tikki looked.

Adrien used cataclysm and destroyed the butterfly before it could get anyone else. For a few tense seconds, everyone was quiet before people cheered, glad that Wall Flower had been defeated. In her place was the dark haired girl that had been akumatized in the first place. While most people seemed to not want to stand near her, Adrien walked over to help her up.

“Um, wh-who are you?” She looked up, stuttering slightly.

The hero pulled the girl up to her feet. “Adrien. What about you?”

She didn’t respond, just getting more flustered. “A-Adrien? You mean as in Prince Adrien?!”

Adrien nodded and smiled. “That’s me. I’d still like to know your name though.”

“Oh, it’s Juleka. Um… why are you talking to me?”

“Well something happened to you an-” He couldn’t finish as suddenly there was a rush of air and a pinkish red blur went all over the place. All the leftover vines and damage were suddenly gone. Adrien looked around at all that had happened before turning his attention back to Juleka. “What was I- Oh right. Uh, so someone, and by someone I mean my dad, basically mind controlled you and gave you powers and you started attacking everyone. But you’re fine now. Everyone’s fine.”

“Attacked? But I could have hurt someone!”

Adrien waved his hand. “You mainly just went after me. I made sure most people were left unharmed. How are you feeling?”

Adrien and Juleka talked a bit more, the girl joining with him and his other two friends for the rest of lunch, which was extended slightly because of the attack. It didn’t take long into eating when Adrien detrasformed and Plagg reappeared. “Cheese. Now.” Reluctantly Alya gave Plagg some more cheese which he gladly wolfed down. The kwami looked at Juleka then at Adrien. “Who’s the new girl?”

“This is Juleka. She was the one we were fighting.” Then Adrien recounted things from when he was transformed.

“Wait.” Plagg stopped Adrien after he mentioned the red blur. The kwami looked around at the undamaged area. “Tikki…” The students looked between each other before back at Plagg and asked what that was. “She’s on basically my other half. Miraculouses like the ring I belong to are usually grouped together based on what they are. All the miraculouses you have here came from one box. Tikki was also a kwami from that box. She was one of the first kwamis to exist and represents creation. And since I’m creation, we’re counterparts. What you saw, that was one of her powers, like I have cataclysm. I mean, we have other stuff too, but for that fight you needed cataclysm.

“And don’t ask for other powers!” Plagg stopped Adrien as he opened his mouth. “They are all based around destruction and we are in a place that if we use destruction too much, it could kill or hurt a lot of people. Cataclysm is the safest and only option right now.”

Reluctantly, Adrien agreed. The bell rang and the trio had to part with Juleka as she was in another class. Adrien asked if they could all meet up after school was over, and then they walked into their respective classrooms.


	3. Some Exposition Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fu noticed the miraculous cure just like everyone else, but at least he's old enough to remember why it can be a bad thing.

Tea was all over the place. It was on the table, on the floor, and all over his shirt and pants. Fu wiped his mouth from what had been left there. He had just finished with his mint tea when he saw a blur of pink and red. It has been something he had seen decades again, but he still recognized it.

The sight had shocked him and he spat out the drink, also spilling most of what was in his teacup. It took him a little after that to quickly clean what had spilled, using that to think at least a little before calling his kwami and transforming. He didn’t know what they were doing or what caused them to send the miraculous cure. Right now all he could think of was that he had messed up, and giving Adrien the miraculous to protect himself ended up revealing where they had all escaped to. 

Even in his old age, Fu used the turtle miraculous well. As he originally wielded the cat, it didn’t strain his body as much, especially as he tended to transform with the turtle during his daily meditation as it helped him feel closer to some of the things he had lost. Still, just because he transformed regularly didn’t mean he went out and about, so sneaking around was trickier. His bright green stood out against the grayish walls surrounding him. Still, there was enough color plastered onto a number of walls as well as a few shadows which made things easier. 

It took a few hours, but Fu felt like he had finally swept a good chunk of important areas. There was no sign of any other miraculous holders. While it should have calmed him, he knew there were at least two others that would be in the public as well as potentially the ladybug holder. There was also the fact that in terms of looking everywhere, which was impossible for a single person. Maybe it could have been over a hundred years ago, but the space had grown. It was definitely larger than some of the smaller countries back down on earth.

When Fu finally decided to end his search, he detransformed. Wayzz was very tired from the long transformation, so he first made his way to a tea shop. The person running the shop greeted Fu, and just before the old man could ask for anything, he realized one important thing. He hadn’t brought any money with him. “I am sorry to ask, but may I help with making the tea bags? I have left my currency at home and I am aware of how to prepare the herbs.”

The shopkeeper nodded, asking Fu to just make whatever batch he wanted of their options as long as he allowed a taste test to make sure the brew was fine. Of course the old man agreed, secretly asking for what his kwami prefered of the selection. Though Wayzz almost chose dandelion, the kwami noticed it was already in large stock, so he changed to chickweed instead.

Since the shop was slow, the shopkeeper watched as Fu worked. “Chickweed huh? I always have trouble with that one.”

“The trick is the timing. Most of your leaves are a bit too dry. It weakens the taste. Still, it is better than attempting plantain leaves.” Fu talked as he worked on the herbs, his last comment making the shopkeeper laugh. “Other than that, it is simply timing while brewing and what size your leaves are.”

Soon Fu had created about fifteen tea bags for the shopkeeper. There was one extra which he brewed into a pot and kept close watch on. Once the tea was tasted, the shopkeeper’s eyes lit up. “This is definitely better than mine.”

“I would suggest saving to obtain a mortar and pestle for your leaves to make them finer. It allows you to make the tea stronger with the same bag size. I also recommend taking a pan, putting your leaves in as well as just a teaspoon or two of water before cooking the herbs. There’s not enough water to brew, and the cooking and steam manage to dry the herbs faster.”

The shopkeeper smiled at Fu, but the old man saw there was a bit of sadness in the other’s eyes. “I should be able to cook the herbs, but I definitely won’t be able to buy such expensive tools.” At Fu’s confusion, the shopkeeper continued. “I’m guessing you’re not from this area. The walls have been eroding heavily. The walls keep being painted or coated so it’s less obvious, but I’ve already had to deal with some. I’ve already lost a chunk of my herbs because of a hole. The whole room is lost. Everyone wants to bring it up to the crown again, but with the king mad for power and the queen hospitalized, there’s no way anything more will be done now.”

For a few moments, Fu considered it. Considered going back to the castle to retrieve the peacock and horse miraculouses. But his bracelet suddenly feels heavy on him. Back when they first arrived here, his sister wielded the turtle and created a shellter so large that it protected them all from the void of space. She was old enough that she could theoretically hold it indefinitely, but Fu knew she couldn’t. He temporarily set aside the cat at that time to wield the peafowl miraculous, creating a beast that could build a more permanent home. At the same time one of his friends used the dragon miraculous, providing anyone there with air and water as well as using their lightning to create fires as needed. The other of Fu’s friends held the horse, which they used to bring food as well as make sure nothing too horrible was happening down on Earth.

It had taken them days to create a safe place for everyone who ended up joining them in their new home on the moon, but since they were protected, there was no need for the shield. Fu had been watching his sister’s countdown on the miraculous slowly go down. It had just gone down to one a few hours before they completed construction, which made Fu glad. He thought that the timer running out would be bad for everyone, and even if they completed just before the timer ran out, it could still end and his sister would perish.

So the moment the construction was done, Fu raced to his sister, telling her she could detransform. She may have been able to survive if the circumstances were better, but food and water was being rationed out and his sister did not drop the shield before detransforming. Her lack of health as well as the whiplash of magic was too much for the young woman, and she did not last long after that. She was the first death within their colony and the one people mourned the most. 

Everyone had turned to Fu as he was their leader, but the grief was too much for him. He took the turtle and the cat for himself and told his two friends to lead the people instead. He then found a way safely outside the colony and used the turtle to protect himself as he wandered the moon. When he returned, he was glad to see the colony had started to flourish while he was gone. The dragon and horse holders decided that the latter of them was better as a leader and he was now ruling. He was a sort of emperor or king, but he was ready to give the title to Fu when he returned. Fu rejected the title, saying that he was in charge plenty in the past, someone new should guide the future.

And that was how it had been. But if the ladybug miraculous was active again and affecting those here, it could be dangerous for- he was startled by the shopkeeper shaking his shoulder. “Are you okay? You zoned out for a little while there.”

“Terribly sorry, I just was thinking back. It is just so odd to see the metals wearing down when I can remember so much of it being new.” It covered up the main part of the truth, but the shopkeeper still understood. Fu looked back as his teacup which was still where he had placed it, but there was no tea left, meaning that Wayzz had managed to sneakily drink it. 

Fu contemplated transforming again to get home, but decided on a walk instead. In the end, he was glad he did. Though the walk took a very long time, and left him tired and sore, he managed to see the prince out, just arriving in the plaza Fu was walking through. The old man smiled, making his journey a bit longer, but for a good cause as he approached Adrien.


End file.
